role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Joel Miller
Joel Miller was an American archaeologist, an adventurer and an ally to the Bone Cousins. He was an RP character conceptualized and used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Joel was a very excitable, courageous and overly-eager man who was always up to any task he was given, especially if it was up to discovering new things or finding ancient artifacts. A fan of the old and mysterious, he took his job as an archaeologist as not just an occupation but a hobby, one that he enjoyed working for years. He was very kind to the Bone Cousins even when seemingly no one else would accept them and even to SaberMask. His relationship with Xavi Dasado isn't too known at the time being, but it is stated that he and Xavi used to get along well in the later 2000's. However it seemed he was never aware of Xavi's true colors until near the end... History Backstory Joel Miller was an archaeologist who started his career in the early 2000's, where he had found some artifacts. He became associates with another archaeologist named Xavi Dasado later on his career and together they would eventually cross paths with the Bone Cousins. Eventually, they were all assigned to go down to South America to find some of the Crystal Skulls (all 13 of them). Debut: The Hunt for the Crystal Skulls Pt. 1: Welcome to the Jungle Joel Miller first appeared in RP where he and several archaeologists went down to Colombia to dsicover the Crystal Skulls. There he had also brought the Bones with him, which Xavi was not to pleased with, but went with anyways. Joel was the first to encounter SaberMask and immediately welcomed him to their camp. When CatoblepasMask attacked their base, Joel layed low and mainly observed SaberMask and Kamen Rider 1 showed up and fought CatoblepasMask off. After they chased him off, Joel thanked them and offered SaberMask to have the Skulls, but as long as he got to show them off first when they got back to civilization. The Hunt for the Crystal Skulls Pt. 2: I Summon the Darkness Joel had a more minor role in the RP where he was packing the Crystal Skulls they did have away as SaberMask fought off SkullMask. However then DeadMask, GorgonMask and KarkadannMask raided their camp. Joel did his best to keep everything under control, but alas the three Monsters got the Crystal Skulls. When SaberMask came back, Xavi called out on SaberMask for not being there to help them, but Joel stated that he had no choice and also stated that on the bright side at least the Monsters did not get the Crystal Skulls that mattered most, which were the Aztec Crystal Skulls. Joel then ordered everyone that they were going to Mexico where the Aztec Empire once was, to beat the Monsters there. The Hunt for the Crystal Skulls Pt. 3: Treachery Days later, they finally arrived at Mexico, where Joel was very excited to be at. Joel led the expedition crew, SaberMask and the Bones to the Aztec temples, also sharing some stories with them on what he's been through his career. Once they got near there, SaberMask explained to Joel that they all should arm themselves, to which Joel got out his knife. Upon nightfall, there Joel and the rest had finally made it to the Aztec Temples. However before they could get anywhere, SkullMask and the Monsters showed up. To make matters even worse, Xavi revealed himself to be a traitor, shocking Joel. Joel then fought off some of Xavi's men and TumbleweedMask for a while, but he then took notice KarkadannMask charging at SaberMask at high speeds. Fearing the worst, Joel then sacrificed himself when he rushed in and got in front of SaberMask, allowing KarkadannMask's horn to impale through Joel's chest instead, killing Joel in the process but saving SaberMask. Abilities * Knife: Joel was armed with a knife that he could use for combat. Trivia * Joel was never referred to by full name beyond narration, he was simply called "Joel" most of the time. * Joel Miller is the first human character to be killed by a Nocturne on-screen. In this case, he was killed by KarkadannMask. * Joel is named after two of Gallibon's favorite Bar & Grill's in real life. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Deceased Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Original Characters Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)